<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sighing Suns by LuciferxDamien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194710">Sighing Suns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien'>LuciferxDamien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai Champloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Hurt character doesn't want comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wound Care precipitates Comfort Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is taciturn but still full of thoughts and feelings. Trying to deny those feelings though, causes his body to rebel, forcing Mugen to take the lead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sighing Suns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/gifts">Tangerine</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin was dragging, lagging behind. It was unusual for him, but he couldn’t make his feet move any faster, looking over at the fields of wild grass, the spider silk glinting in the setting sun. </p><p>He sighed and heard Mugen stopping, his geta scraping on the ground as he turned to look at Jin. </p><p>Jin just narrowed his eyes, his tired, tired eyes. </p><p>But Mugen didn’t take the chance to pick or tease at Jin, as he usually did. If Jin didn’t know Mugen, and he very much did, he might have thought there was concern on his face. </p><p>Jin looked away, biting his lip as he ignored it. It didn’t matter. </p><p>Mugen muttered under his breath as Jin brushed past and he hated the way he wished the brute would just grab him, to demand something of him but… </p><p>That was wishful thinking, and it would help him very little. </p><p>They found someplace to bed down, in the high grasses off the side of the road. Jin didn’t like it, it felt too exposed, but they had no other choice, not having found an old house or hut or even a cave to sleep in for what seemed like ages now. He could only hope they would arrive in a town soon, so that at least there was the <em>chance</em> of sleeping indoors and having food, even if they had little money to make such a dream a reality. </p><p>Fuu left them to ready herself for bed and Jin was sitting cross legged, barely able to keep himself sitting upright, swaying slightly in the breeze. Mugen just scowled at him, always about to say something, but then Jin would give him a hard look and he’d rightfully choose to keep his tongue in his head. </p><p>For a time, at least. Keeping Mugen quiet for an extended period of time was very much out of the realm of possibility. Jin idly wondered if even the gods could stop Mugen from opening his mouth and spouting off something offensive or derogatory. </p><p>“All right. I’m tired of this. Y’need t’get some sleep,” Mugen huffed, arms crossed as he looked off into the direction Fuu had went. “I might know somethin’ that can help…” </p><p>Oh. Jin was rather certain that Mugen <em>thought</em> he knew something that could help. And it would no doubt be crass and… </p><p>And Jin had vehemently denied he was interested in such things, <em>especially</em> from Mugen. Dreaming of futures was a futile endeavor. </p><p>“Oh, what, should I suck your cock?” Jin scoffed. Apparently it would be his own tongue that was running away from him. </p><p>“If it would make ya feel better, sure,” Mugen said with a rolling shrug of his shoulders. Somehow, Mugen kept his voice rather even, his eyes intense and smouldering. </p><p>Jin was stunned, his mouth hanging open, and perhaps that was a bit foolish considering the topic at hand. “This feels like a trap…” </p><p>“Hey man, I just want some sleep. Been three days. And if you suckin’ me off is gonna get ya t’go to sleep, I’m all for it.” </p><p>Jin ignored him, however, curling on his side, facing away from Mugen. Fuu came back, and Jin could feel her eyes on his back, an unsteady silence hanging in the air before she laid down on the grass with them, blessedly between he and Mugen, muttering something about food, her stomach gurgling loudly. It was an all too familiar circumstance. </p><p>The lack of sleep, however… That was a new development and it was taking its toll on Jin. He curled up tight into a ball, tired, cold, exhausted and… </p><p>Sleep never came, not really. It tugged at him, teasing him, wrapping its tendrils around his mind, and then it would vanish and he would wake up to the sound of the gentle breeze. </p><p>Jin wondered if this is what going mad might have felt like. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he… He just wanted to rest. </p><p>He sat up, looking over at Mugen, the taunting from earlier running rampantly through his mind. Perhaps sleeping next to him would ease his mind, but ah… He didn’t want to expose Fuu and Mugen and he had both agreed that Fuu was safer between them. They were her bodyguards, after all. </p><p>~ ~ ~ </p><p>His heart was racing, he was slow to pull his blade. Where did these bastards come from?! Jin was sick of traveling on open roads, sick of being hungry, sick of desiring something, <em>someone</em> he shouldn’t. Night fell and as Jin was watching the last of the light glint off of the spider silk tangled on the long grass, they were attacked. </p><p>Fuu was between them and Jin was already breathing heavily, feeling on the verge of collapse. </p><p>Mugen was cursing, kicking, leaping and smashing in a face or two before he cut down three more men, bodies falling around him in a raining of blood. He was glorious and Jin faltered, distracted, too tired. </p><p>Jin felt his foot slipping as he moved to strike and he was cursing at himself as he saw the blade coming at him, but it was too late. He could hear Fuu screaming, he could hear Mugen shouting. </p><p>He was hit in the shoulder, somehow able to avoid a deathblow and… </p><p>Oh. He hadn’t avoided it, no, not at all. Jin’s heart was racing, shoulder throbbing as he looked up, Mugen standing over him, pulling his sword back as the man fell in front of Jin. </p><p>“What the hell is your problem?!” Mugen yelled at him and Jin deserved it. “Take her, get out of here!” </p><p>Jin could scarcely breathe, but he managed to get to his knees, trembling as he stood fully. He grabbed Fuu by the wrist and pulled her away, letting Mugen handle the rest of the assailants. </p><p>One could hope that there would be coin involved. </p><p>Mugen took care of the bandits and found them soon after. Jin was just starting to feel the pain and he tried to keep it to himself, but Mugen knew, looking at him and scoffing. He said nothing, however. </p><p>It was another long, sleepless night. </p><p>~ ~ ~ </p><p>A town finally appeared and Mugen made for the first inn he could find, dragging Jin along while Fuu went to find food. Jin was thankful for the privacy, but being grabbed at his arm was painful. It was difficult to not cry out as he was pulled along. </p><p>The bandits had money, another thing to be thankful for, and Mugen got them a decent room. Jin breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>“Get naked,” Mugen said, the shouji barely shut behind them. </p><p>Jin scowled and Mugen glared at him. </p><p>“You’re a mess.”</p><p>“And you?” Jin was twisted around, looking over his shoulder at Mugen, frozen in place. </p><p>Mugen just shrugged, so effortless. “I can’t really trust ya to bathe by yourself. Guess I got no choice but to join ya…” </p><p>“Fine…” Jin wouldn’t deny he wanted a bath, to wash away the travel sweat, dirt, and blood, to warm his body. Hopefully, it would help him sleep. His fingers were shaky as he brought his hands up to undo the himo and Mugen was already there, scowling at him. </p><p>“Let me… You’re too slow and maybe I’ll change my mind if ya take forever to get undressed,” Mugen whispered, rough as he pulled at knots and let Jin’s clothing flutter to the floor. He hissed, seeing the purpling wound on Jin’s shoulder and Jin just looked away, keeping his eyes to himself as Mugen quickly threw his clothing away, throwing a yukata at Jin before heading to the baths. </p><p>Jin was rather surprised Mugen didn’t just walk out into the hallway in the nude, though, Mugen’s yukata was barely closed and he did get them lost, twice, on the way to the baths. It was a bit upsetting that Mugen insisted on a bath, considering Mugen’s penchant for not bathing… Jin realized he must have looked truly awful, for Mugen to go to such lengths. </p><p>It was warm and humid, dark, hiding his injuries from prying eyes. Jin sighed, letting the warmth soak into his skin. His hands were slow as he washed himself, saying nothing as Mugen washed his back with the ricebran sachet. Jin attempted to return the favour, but he worried he just annoyed Mugen instead, fumbling as he did, uncoordinated and exhausted. </p><p>Mugen dumped water over him, grinning as Jin’s long hair fell in his eyes. There wasn’t much point in chiding him, Mugen would never care. </p><p>The water was warm, Mugen hovering close by as Jin lowered himself into the pool. The gentle lapping of the water tried to lull Jin to sleep, but still, his mind would not quiet, forever churning over thoughts it really ought not. </p><p>He frowned, Mugen unusually quiet; he expected to get splashed in the face, for Mugen to attempt to tease him or prattle on about any and everything that popped into his head, <em>anything</em>. </p><p>But there was nothing, Mugen relaxing, sitting close enough that their thighs touched. An almost otherworldly calmness was on Mugen’s face, his eyes closed as he breathed in the heavy air through his mouth. Perhaps he was sleeping… </p><p>Jin let himself feel jealous, petty as it was. </p><p>They returned to the room, Jin’s skin buzzing with warmth, his head foggy and it was pleasant, but he still feared that sleep would elude him. Selfish thoughts filled his mind, an age-old desire for companionship, something that had never come easy as he grew up in the dojo, alone. </p><p>But Mugen… </p><p>“All right. I’m tired of this,” Mugen huffed out, breaking Jin from his thoughts. </p><p>Jin scoffed. “<em>You’re</em> tired?” </p><p>“Shut up, asshole. Fuu won’t be back for awhile, eat your damn riceball, and then—” </p><p>“Hnnn.” Jin didn’t need to be told twice as he took up the rice, stomach a bit uneasy, savouring it and finding it just made everything else hurt more. Why did soothing one pain always make another much more prominent? </p><p>He sighed, just wanting to lay down, hoping the food would be enough to help him to sleep but… </p><p>Mugen was staring at him, very intently. </p><p>“Let me look at it,” Mugen said and Jin sighed. </p><p>“Look at what?” He knew what Mugen wanted, but he was in no mood to give in. </p><p>“Wow you’ve been around me way too long. You’ve never been this much of an uptight asshole. <em>Maybe</em> ya need some loosening up…” Mugen was moving closer, crowding, making the heat rise on Jin’s cheeks. </p><p>“Quiet!” Jin snapped and Mugen growled, launching himself at Jin, pinning him to the floor. Jin didn’t even try to struggle away, his shoulder throbbing, his glasses falling off and skittering across the tatami. </p><p>“At least let me look at your shoulder! I don’t want t’deal with Fuu being all upset if ya die,” Mugen was over him, with a red face and Jin had to choke back some sort of noise. </p><p>“Selfish…” Jin whispered, but he pushed the yukata from his shoulder, letting Mugen look at it. </p><p>“Ya call <em>me</em> selfish…” Mugen sighed, but he settled down over Jin, his weight heavy and solid and warm. His fingers poked and prodded, Jin hissing and then Mugen sighed and moved away from him and Jin lamented the loss of contact. </p><p>He wanted to pull Mugen back to him, his warmth and weight comforting, but he laid there on the floor, his hair spread out around him, staring at the ceiling as his body ached and his mind raced. He almost thought he fell asleep, and then Mugen was back over to him, bandages and a salve in hand. Jin had no idea where he had gotten those, and he didn’t have the strength to ask. </p><p>He hissed, letting Mugen bandage him up, and he was none too gentle and… </p><p>Jin hated his body at times. The pain that would rush through him, rushing southward. No doubt that Mugen noticed just where all of the sensation rushed, feeling his cock twitching and filling. </p><p>“So… Wanna suck my cock now?” Mugen was cheeky and Jin was just exhausted. </p><p>“Shouldn’t it be the other way around…?” Jin wasn’t going to say no to being physically comforted, in such an intimate way. </p><p>“Heh…” Mugen was already naked, gloriously nude, his dark skin shadowed in the flickering light. It was nice. Jin didn’t even care that he was on the tatami when Mugen was on him, between his trembling thighs, pushing the yukata out of the way. “Been wantin’ to do this awhile… too bad I can’t just rut you as hard as you deserve.” </p><p>Jin smiled, his arms on the floor by his head. “Maybe another time, then…” It was another dream of the future, a teasing of a summer of suns spent together, warm and relaxed. Perhaps it made Jin a fool for dreaming of such enchanting, unrealistic things, but… </p><p>“If that means ya don’t want to right now…” Mugen’s expression soured and Jin made the effort to reach out to Mugen, drawing him down, drawing him close for a kiss as he opened his legs. He was a fool, but Mugen was warm, burning bright and hot, like the sun. </p><p>“My apologies…” Jin murmured, letting his fingers ghost over Mugen’s heated skin. “I just don’t want you to be disappointed that I am not very enthusiastic…” </p><p>Mugen just shrugged, biting his lip as he pulled over some oil, coating his fingers and rubbing them over Jin’s hole a few times before pushing them in. He groaned, his legs shaking as he opened them further, letting Mugen work him open. It was a relief that Mugen knew what he was doing because Jin didn’t have the strength to teach him. </p><p>He hissed, arching, grabbing at nothing as his nails slipped against the tatami. A futon might have been nice after all, but Jin didn’t want to move, letting Mugen push in another finger. It burned as Mugen twisted his fingers, moving slowly, pulling them out before pushing back in deep. The fingers left his body and Jin looked down at Mugen, hoping for more, his breath held as he watched Mugen coat his cock in oil, looking away from him. </p><p>A slicked cock bumped against Jin’s hole and he was tempted to bear down, to force Mugen to penetrate him, but he kept himself still, waiting. The pressure grew, Mugen hissing through his teeth as he readjusted his grip on his cock, giving another shove before the head breached, popping past Jin’s ring of tight muscle. </p><p>Jin gasped, eyes wide open as he was filled. It burned, his thighs shaking as Mugen sunk in fully. His throat was tight as he tried to breathe and Mugen was surprisingly gentle, staying still until Jin was ready, his leaking cock trapped between their heated bodies. </p><p>“Y-you can move…” Jin whispered and Mugen looked down at him, questioning. The hesitation didn’t last long, and Mugen gave a shrug, pulling his hips back a fraction before pressing back in. </p><p>It was slow, sensual. Jin giving restrained gasps, his lungs on fire from a lack of sleep, and Mugen just kept it slow, rocking into him, grinding deep, just a gentle rolling of his hips. </p><p>He knew that Mugen was capable of so much more, rough tumble, Jin held down by those strong hands, begging for more as pain bloomed across his body from the precipitating fight. No doubt there would be teeth and snarling, biting as they scrambled for dominance, but this was a fantasy for another time. </p><p>For now, Mugen pulled nearly all the way out before sliding back in in one fluid movement, sending pleasure sparking through Jin’s entire body, his stomach fluttering. He pulled Mugen down to kiss, their tongues tangling, Jin fighting for dominance and Mugen letting him have it as his hips stuttered slightly, giving a sharp upward jerk that had Jin groaning. </p><p>Mugen broke away with a hiss, breathing heavily, his lips swollen, cheeks flushed as his wild hair framed his face. He was every bit a demon and Jin found himself enamoured with that. Jin canted his hips, bringing his ankles up to hook them behind Mugen’s back and direct his movements, even if only slightly. </p><p>Jin was given an amused look, but Mugen let him be selfish, grinding up to meet each gentle thrust. They kissed again, biting, heavy breathing between nipping presses of lips. He dug his nails into Mugen’s shoulder and back, no doubt leaving marks if Mugen’s snarl was any indication. </p><p>Jin’s brow knit as he turned away from Mugen, body strung tight, the pleasure pooling low in his gut and he was still a bit surprised that he was even able to get hard, pained and exhausted as he was. </p><p>But ah… His body always did so crave a good thrashing. Another time, treated to all of Mugen’s strength, his wildness that Jin craved. </p><p>“M-Mugen!” Jin moaned, barely able to open one eye, desperate to look at Mugen as he felt the pleasure crashing through him. There was so much untamed beauty in him, his own eyes firmly shut, biting at his bottom lip as he fought to control himself, for once. </p><p>Mugen grabbed Jin’s cock, jerking him slowly, and Jin keened, feeling everything grow tight and hot all at once and he arched, his shoulder throbbing as he tensed and spilled in Mugen’s callused hand. </p><p>Mugen wasn’t far after, breathing heavier, moving faster. It was too rough, slightly too much, but Jin let him have it until he, too, spilled inside. </p><p>Mugen got them onto their sides, slipping behind Jin, wrapping his sweat-damp arms around him. They should have thought about separating, for when Fuu came back but… Mugen held him close and Jin smiled, finally feeling sleep come to him instead of fleeing.</p><p>“Ya almost died last night… We made a deal, so don’t forget that, asshole,” Mugen muttered into his long hair, breathing against Jin’s neck. </p><p>“I haven’t forgotten…” Jin murmured back, sleep no longer just teasing him. He was warm, falling into a dream. </p><p>It was probably just his mind, but Jin thought he might have heard Mugen whisper <em>‘It doesn’t have to end at Nagasaki’</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>